A Queen and her Lady
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: So I suck at summaries but this is just fluff between Daenerys and Doreah in series 1, please read and review :)


**Hi, so this is my first ever GoT fic and it's written from a prompt by Crazyboi23 so thanks! This is really just a bit of fun I had with Dany (I call Daenerys Dany coz I'm lazy) and Doreah. It's a one-shot about what it would be like (in the first series) if Dany and Doreah were together. Please read and review, even if it is pretty crap. I also know that I kill the mood at one point, it's all fluffy and then I ruin it! Sorry also, mentions of sex so if you don't like, don't read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all rights go to HBO, I'm just playing about. Enjoy-Lexi :) **

A Queen and her Lady

Dany wasn't sure about this. She was in her tent, on her back with her servant, Doreah, sat on top of her, 'teaching' her the ways of men.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked the maid, feeling awkward because she knew that she was attracted to women and Doreah really was quite pretty.

"yes Khaleesi" replied her maid seductively "You want to please the Khal don't you?"

"yeah" replied Dany, distracted by the feel of Doreah's hips against hers. Halfway through one of Doreah's sentences, Dany flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Very good Khaleesi" Doreah said, slightly winded, whilst thinking about how attracted to her mistress she was. The two women stared at each other and when Dany leaned down, lips slightly parted, Doreah leaned up and when their lips met, it was an explosion of passion. Doreah sat up, pulling Dany onto her lap, never once breaking the kiss which had somehow deepened.

When the two women broke apart, they stared breathlessly into one another's eyes, pupils dilate with lust. When Dany leaned forward again, she pulled Doreah flat on the bed and as she kissed her, she undid the top Doreah was wearing. She continued with her skirt whilst Doreah undid Dany's top. _Well this escalated quickly _thought Dany before she lost herself in Doreah's touch.

The two women emerged from the tent a few hours later, hungry from their activities.

"We need to do this again" said Doreah "I think I love you" she admitted to Dany.

"I think I love you too" replied Dany, neither sure of their emotions. "But Drogo can never know!"

"Of course not" replied Doreah, gently caressing Dan's face.

This 'game' went on for a few months, even after Dany found that she was pregnant with Drogo's child. The complications came when Drogo and the child died, leaving Dany an emotional wreck.

One night after the death of Drogo, about two days before the funeral, Dany was laying with Doreah, drawing lazy circles on her back whilst she stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking my love" asked Doreah, desperately trying to stay awake but failing. Those circles on her back were making her fall asleep.

"I want to join the funeral pyre" Dany said after a moment. Doreah was instantly awake and sat straight up.

"Dany no!" she exclaimed "I can't lose you" she said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Doreah, trust me, please" replied Dany, wiping the tears off her lover's face. Doreah leaned her face into Dany's palm and nodded.

"Whatever you need to do" she sobbed "But I need to tell you…"

"What?" asked Dany when Doreah hesitated.

"That I love you" said Doreah simply.

"I love you too" Dany said, pulling the other woman into a tight hug "but I need to do this" Doreah simply nodded.

When Dany walked into the fire, Doreah collapsed into the sand, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ser Jorah Mormont; he was nodding in understanding, he knew what the two women had together.

Doreah and Jorah were one of the few people who stayed until the fire had completely burnt out. What she saw astounded her. Dany was there, completely unharmed and holding three gorgeous dragons. Doreah ran and threw herself at Dan, feeling arms encircle her and feeling tiny claws run up her arm and settle on her shoulder. Both women were crying.

"Be my Queen" whispered Dany.


End file.
